gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oathkeeper (episode)
"Oathkeeper" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Game of Thrones. It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 27, 2014. It was written by producer Bryan Cogman and directed by Michelle MacLaren. Plot In Meereen, Missandei teaches Grey Worm how to speak English. Daenerys comes in and commands them to infiltrate Meereen as spies and convince the slaves to rebel against their Masters. Summary To be added. Appearances :Main: Oathkeeper/Appearances First *Ser Pounce *Morag *Night's King Deaths *Great Master 1 Production Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn *with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Burn Gorman as Karl *Noah Taylor as Locke *Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Luke Barnes as Rast *Dean-Charles Chapman as Prince Tommen Baratheon *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Josef Altin as Pypar *Brenock O'Connor as Guymon *Emilio Doorgasingh as a slave master *Reece Noi *Philip Philmar *Ross Mullan as a White Walker *Richard Brake *Deirdre Monaghan *Robert Goodman *Karl Jackson *Jane McGrath *Aeryn Walker *Cheryl Lester *Will Fortune *Jon Freeman Cast notes *13 of 27 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Charles Dance (Tywin Lannister), Joe Dempsie (Gendry ), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Conleth Hill (Varys), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), Rose Leslie (Ygritte), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), and Carice van Houten (Melisandre) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes * The name of the episode comes from Oathkeeper, the name Brienne gives to the first Valyrian steel sword made from Ice. * The image of the White Walker reflecting off of the ice is one of the images that Bran saw in his vision in "The Lion and the Rose". * The White Walker showed in the end of the episode is none other than the dreaded Night's King. In the books *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: **Chapter 57, Daenerys V: Daenerys sends her Unsullied through the sewers to conquer Meereen. **Chapter 61, Sansa V: Littlefinger tells Sansa aboard the ship to always keep your foes confused. **Chapter 72, Jaime IX: Jaime sends Brienne on a mission to find Sansa Stark. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: **Chapter 4, Bran I: Bran wargs into Summer and soon finds the baby picked up by a White Walker. Memorable quotes Jaime Lannister - "It is the duty of the Lord Commander to fill those pages and there's still room left in mine." Bronn - "You want to fight pretty or you want to win?" Image gallery References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes